Bartender Love
by White wolf of death
Summary: Bell, a young werewolf bar owner has found love in one particular lovely lady. Will he be able to confess his feelings or watch her go?


**_Alright Bella is a male in this story…… so yea….. good. Don't like don't read I suppose, even though people who don't like don't read the warnings and rant about stupid shit So what's the point of a warning hu?_**

 **Chapter 1: The Birthday Girl**

(Bells Pov)

When you work at a bar you see many, many things. From breakups to hookups, fights, flirtatious men and women, hell some people have been caught having sex here too. The saddest thing to see here though is when people try to drug others and think it's fine, I've had to kick out five people tonight for pulling something stupid like that. Oh right I did almost break a guys arm for doing that, and with me being a werewolf of some kind, it was pretty easy.

"Can I get um…. A sex on the beach?" I heard and turned to see a female and she was short.

"Are you old enough to drink?" I asked and she smiled at me as she handed me her I.D.

"I just turned twenty-one." She said and I smiled. That's when I smelt her sent. Strawberries and chocolate, my favorite combination of fruit and junk food.

"Alright sex on the beach it is Ms. Alice." I said and began working on her drink.

"So what's a fine girl like you doing at a bar on her birthday and alone?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I have nobody to hang out with honestly, well besides my siblings but they're busy with their significant others." She said and I chuckled.

"You can talk to me, working at a bar is pretty boring." I said and she looked at me as I handed her, her drink.

"Oh? I thought working at a bar was fun? You know, girls flinging themselves at you, taking their tops off, and so on." She said and took a sip.

"Well I don't get that many girls flinging themselves at me, or taking their tops off….. it's happened before but not a lot."

"Ooh? I would assume so with a handsome guy like you." She said.

"Oh they stop once they realize I'm not interested….. that or they think I'm just not into girls, and back off."

"Have you ever had sex with any of them?"

"Almost, but I found out that she lied about her age and I'm glad I stopped when I did."

"Someone underaged?" She asked and I nodded.

"She was fourteen, and well….. let's just say I dodged a bullet on that, I see to many guys get put away for underaged girls lying about their age and identity and the girls go unpunished for their actions and the guys do time in jail or even prison. Don't get me wrong having relations with a minor at a young age is wrong, but those kids should be punished as well for their actions that ruined someone's life." I explained.

"How old are you?" She asked and I started to make another drink for a guy next to this woman.

"Twenty-five." I said as I handed him the drink and looked at her.

"Only four years older." She purred and I chuckled.

"Yep." I mumbled and we just talked a bit. Turns out she goes to the same college as my step-sister Leah, and they're both majoring in Art.

"Yea Leah likes sculpting more than painting, not that there's anything wrong with that." I said and she giggled.

"It's fine….. I never got your name by the way." She said and I began making her a birthday vodka shot.

"The name is Bell Swan." I said and she tried not to laugh and I smiled.

"Go ahead laugh, I know it's a silly name." I said and she still held back.

"Why Bell?" She asked and I grabbed a shot glass.

"Well, originally I was suppose to be named Charlie, Emerson Swan Jr, but my mom thought I was a girl and was dead set on naming me, Isabella Marie Swan…… she told the doctors to just put Isabella down but once I was born….. yea I wasn't a little girl….. so her and my dad compromised and named me Bell, with my dads middle name and of course Swan." I explained and handed her the shot.

"All your drinks are on the house tonight by the way, think of it as a birthday present from me to you." I told her and she looked at me.

"Won't you get in trouble with your boss?" She asked.

"Hmmm no, I don't think so, seeing as I own the place." I said and she looked at me. She didn't look shocked but she did have a bit of a surprised face. Couldn't blame her, I mean most business owners don't work in their own establishment unless needed. I own quite a few bars, I don't really have to show up, that is unless something happens like a crime, a fight, and all that, since I'm the only one here with the key to the cameras. It's personally for safety reasons just to make sure my employees don't try to cover their tracks or even give someone the tapes who aren't suppose to have them, like the paparazzi for instance.

"And you're bartending?" She asked as she downed the shot.

"Can't I work?"

"No I mean." She tried to say but I smiled.

"It's fine, and my other bartender called in sick today so I took over, I have my license and everything." I explained and she looked at me. I couldn't help but stare, She was a beautiful woman, I could repeat that everyday for the rest of my life. She has to be related to a goddess.

"I wonder if those girls would still want to jump you if they found out you owned this place." She said and I chuckled a bit. I mean it's a bit funny when a couple of girls try to flirt with you just to get free drinks, or offer Sex for their tab.

"A few did, but again I refused….. they weren't my type really." I said and she looked at me.

"What is your type?" She asked.

"Short girls, black hair, long, or short, beautiful green eyes, and the voice of an angel." I said and she smiled.

"Someone like me?" She asked and I nodded.

"How about this, I'll pay for tonight's drinks, but….. you could show me a good time?" She asked and I smirked.

"How about you just pay for the cheap shot and the rest is on me…. And I can show you a real good time." I said as I leaned a little closer.

"Hmmm as much as I like the offer I'm going to have to refuse, for now." She said and she put some cash on the table.

"Hey just stay here till, you sober up…… please?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I should be good."

"Aww come on, I can make you something to eat too, on the house." I said and she shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer Bell, maybe next time?" She asked and I nodded then wrote my number down and handed it to her.

"Would you like for me to call a cab?" I asked and she pulled out her phone.

"I can call my big brother." She said and I nodded. She went to the side and I kept an eye on her. Just to make sure no sleezball tries anything that's all, I mean if I have to say it agin she is a pretty girl. No one was at the bar so I decided to shut my area down for a few and let my friend Jacob get the tips. I walked over to Alice and sat on the stool next to her.

"Well hello Mr. Swan, are you gonna walk me out to my brother?" She asked and I nodded. I helped her out and opened the door just to feel her shiver. I'm honestly warm, considering I'm basically a dog. So I took off my jacket and put it on her shoulders. She instantly snuggled into it, it was so damn cute to see her do that.

"Thank you."

"Anytime birthday girl." I chuckled and she smiled. I looked around for her brothers Jeep, or at least that's what she said he would be in, She also showed me a photo of him since I had no idea how he looked and I wasn't gonna hand her off to a stranger while she was intoxicated. Apparently her brother is this big man, almost like a bear, he has short black hair, and his name is Emmett.

"Oh there he is." She said and pointed to this silver Jeep that was pulling up. I looked carefully and saw that it was her brother Emmett and helped her to the Jeep.

"Hey man thanks for watching my sis." He said as I helped her in the back.

"It's cool, she's pretty nice to hang with." I said. She tried to hand me my jacket back and I smiled and put it back around her.

"Keep it, I've got another one in the bar." I said and she nodded then kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, again." She said and I nodded as I closed the door and the Jeep went off out of the parking lot. I then headed inside and saw that Jacob was doing some tricks at the bar. I smirked as some drunk fool tried to swing at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright closing time people, let's wrap it up." I said and people began leaving and Jacob was cleaning his station and I went and started cleaning mine.

"So that chick you were talking to." He said as he cleaned a glass.

"Yep." I said and I looked at him. He was smirking and I threw a dirty rag at him.

"Don't even try it Jacob, she's a nice gal." I said and he looked at me.

"Dude you gave her your number and your jacket, you even offered her free drinks and Food, you've been bitten by the love bug my friend and it's about damn time too." He said and I leaned on the bar table.

"I was just being nice."

"You were offering her a good time man, I know that mean sex in your mind." He said and I looked at her.

"So what, she looked like she would want a good time that's all, and I offered, she can refuse which she did." I said and he looked at me.

"You really need to go out more, I worry about you." He said and I looked at him.

"It's fine, besides what are the chances of her actually coming back?" I asked and he looked at me and shrugged.

"She might come in tomorrow, or maybe for her next birthday or maybe for her bachelorette party." He said and I looked at him.

"Why would she come for a bachelorette party?" I asked a bit confused.

"Girls can have wild nights too, it's their last day as well." He said and I nodded as I cleaned up more.

"I know they can….. Hey no ones here….. let's have a few drinks." I said and grabbed a few bottles.

"You sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"You know I have rooms here, I basically live here." I said and he came up to me and patted my shoulder as I handed him a beer. We drank for a bit and I played a few videos on the projector we have for movie night here.

"So Bell, I got a few questions." Jacob asked as we watched a clip of this tattoo wars thing.

"Fire away."

"When are you gonna get that tattoo with me?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Can't just get a random one and my dad always says to get one with meaning to it." I said and he nodded.

"Understandable….. next question……. If I ever have kids, wanna be their godfather?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Can I sit in a big leather chair at their wedding and say "this on the day of my godchilds wedding…" bit?" I asked and he laughed.

"That's up to them but I don't think they would decline if they are like me." He said and I nodded and looked at the video.

"If I'm to get married….. I want you to be my best man." He said and I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"….. same for you buddy." I said and we chuckled a bit as we drank some more. I sighed as I finished my fifth bottle and sat it on the table as we watched some videos of our vacation to his dads house.

"It's been almost a year since we last visited the parents…… maybe we should go sometime this Christmas?" I asked and he nodded. I know he misses his dad a lot. I miss mine too.

"Yea….. that sounds nice…… oh look at Sam Jr., his dad may be an asshole but that kid is a spitting image of his mother." Jacob said as we watched the clip of me and Jacob chasing Sam and Emily's one year old son on the beach. Jacob and I had bumped into each other and Sam Jr. jumped on my chest. I laughed.

"That little pipsqueak cracks me up." I said as I grabbed another beer and then sat it down when I saw my stepmom.

"You know she loves you like her own right?" Jacob said and I nodded.

"I just feel bad after what I said to her…… I was a stupid teenager who thought that everyone was just going after my dad when he was down in the dumps……. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings but the words just came out." I said sadly as I watched as Sue and Leah both poured a bucket of salt water on my face and Leah tackled me.

"I'm sure she forgives you…… besides that Christmas vacation your offering would be a good time to spend with her and your dad." He said and I nodded.

"And maybe you could bring that midget with you, once you gain the balls to ask her out." He said and I shoved him a bit.

"We just met…….. though I hope she had at least a decent birthday." I said as I got up and turned the projector off and me and Jacob turned all the lights off and headed to the second floor of the bar where my office was. I opened the door to see, two futons a desk, some files, and a minibar as well. Jacob grabbed the futon on the far side of the room and I grabbed the one by the door after I locked it. I threw him a pillow and blanket from the closet and I grabbed myself a pillow and blanket and set up my bed for the night.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded.

"Of course, now lets get some shut eye and hope we can work tomorrow." I said as we laid down. After a few minutes I heard Jacob start to snore and I slowly closed my eyes. I fell into a deep but much needed sleep.


End file.
